The Cat and The Ladybug: Together Forever
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Adrien was planning something. Marinette arrives home to find something very unexpected. How will she react? What kind of trouble is Adrien in? After explanations and confessions, the couple take a new step together. Rated M for adult content. Follow up to Unintended Reveal. Characters aged up. If smut isn't your thing, TURN AWAY NOW! Hahaha!


**The Cat and The Ladybug: Together Forever**

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

Four years after the events on the barge, where Ladybug and Cat Noir found out they were classmates Adrien and Marinette, where Hawkmoth thought for sure he'd won only to once again suffer utter defeat, Paris's hero due were well into a new phase of their lives. Hawkmoth had been gone for two years, his replacement currently licking their wounds from the latest battle and defeat at the hands of the dynamic duo. Adrien and Marinette were now in college, she studying fashion design and the history of fashion and Adrien studying business and accountancy. His intention, to be the one behind the scenes helping to run a business that showcased his girlfriends creations.

In order to save money and allow Marinette a work space at home, the pair became room-mates. It was both practical and prudent. It was a loft apartment that afforded them three bedrooms, one each and one as her work room, an open plan living/dining/kitchen and the privacy to transform when Paris needed them. Adrien and Marinette had been dating for the last four years and had grown closer than ever. They understood one another on a deeper level and that translated into the battles they fought. Marinette no longer had to explain to Adrien any plans, he could now read her body language and looks. They had life and duty in perfect balance.

For the past eight months Adrien had been slightly distracted at home and just a bit secretive too. Arousing his girlfriends suspicions. So far, he'd kept her from finding out what he was up to. Because Adrien Agreste was planning something BIG and it would make an alteration to the life path they were on. Because Adrien...was planning to propose to Marinette. It had taken him five months to decide on a ring. A further month to figure out how to pop the question. The remaining two months he'd had many a late night in his room searching for romantic meal recipes for the main event. Even though his cooking skill level was basic, he was dead set on cooking a meal and having candles and soft music and roses to set the mood before he'd go down on one knee, to ask the woman he loved to spend the rest of her days with him.

On the day in question, the day he had chosen for this very special event, Marinette returned home from study hall to find chaos in the apartment. The second she walk in the door, the acrid stink of burnt food hit her. Then she saw the rose petals on the floor leading toward the dining area. Upon the table were strewn half melted candles, some leaking off the edge and yet more petals and a vase of seriously tall red roses. The living room area had a heap of clothes on the couch and several pairs of dress shoes and CD's littered about. But when she turned toward the kitchen it was like a bomb had gone off in there. A food bomb. The sink and part of the counter was stacked high with pots, pans and utensils that all had the same black encrustation on them. The ceiling had a hazy cloud covering it.

"What on earth!?"

Adrien suddenly whirled around to stare at her. She wasn't due home till...now! Damn it! The poor guy was flustered. His normally beautifully quaffed hair was sticking up in all directions. His cheeks were smeared with black dust, likely charcoal from the burnt whatever it was in the pans. His clothes were a mess too. His eyes wend wide as saucers as he stood there dumbfounded as to how he was going to explain all this. And the frown on Marinette's face made him gulp with fear. She fixed him with a glare and crossed her arms, to await his explanation.

"Well?"

"H-hey Marinette." He chuckled "You ah, you're home...before I was done."

"Before you were done what? Destroying our apartment!"

"No! I mean, all this wasn't meant to look this way when you got home!" He tried to grin at her, it failed "I was, planning on surprising you. Cooking you a romantic dinner, with roses and candles and soft music and..."

"And yet I come home and the place looks like Cat Noir went on a bender."

"I didn't use my power I swear! Cats Honour milady!" He placed his hand over his heart and squashed whatever he had in his hand against his shirt and apron.

They both looked at it. Marinette not the least bit happy. Adrien chuckled nervously with his trade mark grin. She sighed. Marinette had no idea what it was her boyfriend had been attempting to cook, since nothing resembled food in the least. All charred and shrivelled. It appeared that he had tried to make it several times by her count. As she surveyed the damage, Adrien looking a bit scared as to her next move, the fire alarm began to shrill. Adrien panicked. Marinette simply grabbed a chair, climbed up and hit the off button. She then went to the windows and patio doors and swung them open to ventilate the thick smoke from their home.

"I'm really really sorry bugaboo. I thought I could handle it just fine. I was following a recipe and everything. It just..."

"Went wrong?" She supplied.

"Yeah." He looked at her sheepishly "I'm in deep trouble aren't I?"

"Honestly." She sighed "I leave you alone for a few hours and you all but trash the place. What was so darn important you had to get into such a state?"

"Uh, well, ya see, I was um, trying to set the mood." He looked at her through his lashes.

"The mood for what? Armageddon?"

"No..." He sighed dejected "Just I wanted to...hold on, don't move."

He tore the apron off, used a towel to try and clean his face a bit and dashed to the living room to grab something from the couch. He came back to her, snatching a rose from the vase and clearing his throat nervously. Marinette watched him slowly go down on one knee before her. Blinking in confusion she watched him. Those meadow green eyes came up to lock with hers. Rose in his left hand, a tiny velvet box in his right and his cheeks flushed deep pink. Her mind sort of froze for a moment. Was he? No he couldn't be. Could he?

"Marinette..." He began, voice a tad squeaky with nerves "...I made this gigantic mess, for the sole purpose of setting the mood so that I could...make it extra special, because you deserve it to be perfect."

Her mouth opened a little but no sound came out.

"Bugaboo, light of my life. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're brave, compassionate, funny, creative, loyal and loving. The past four years have been amazing. Because of you milady. I don't ever want to leave your side. I promise to protect you, support you and care for you till my last breath."

He swallowed hard, opened the little box, held it out beside the rose and fixed his gaze to hers with all the love he could muster. Marinette's eyes widened in utter shock. One hand covering her mouth. Inside the little box was a white gold ring, a round shape to the setting that held rubies and black sapphires in the pattern of a ladybug, with two blue diamonds on either side. It was small but beautiful. Perfect for a woman who used her hands to create, as it wouldn't be cumbersome. Her gaze lifted from the ring to his eyes.

"Marinette Dupain-Chang, Bugaboo, milady bug. Would you do me the immeasurable honour of becoming my wife?"

She gasped. Eyes welling up.

"Will you marry me my love?" He added in case she didn't catch it the first time.

"A-Adrien...I..you..." Her old stutter returned as the tears began to slide silently from her eyes and her cheeks flushed red.

He waited on bated breath for her answer. He knew if her stutter had reared its head it might take a few moments. But the longer she stood there the more concerned he became. He was just starting to fear rejection when Marinette finally found her voice again.

"Oh Adrien..." She dropped to her knees and cupped his face in her hands "Yes. I will marry you Kitty."

"Yes?" He blinked.

"Yes." She laughed softly, kissing him soundly before repeating it louder "Yes! Yes Adrien I will be your wife. I will love you to my last breath!"

"Marinette!" Adrien tugged her into his arms and held on tight "Thank you, you've made me so happy!"

They remained that way for a few moments, revelling in the joy, before parting so Adrien could slide the ring upon her finger. Sharing another deep kiss the couple forgot entirely the mess in the apartment. When Marinette sat back and gazed at the ring on her finger, seeing how it sparkled, she sighed dreamily. After all those days of shyness and stuttering and freaking out over Adrien, she finally had the dream she'd been wanting. He loved her. All of her. Wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Marinette couldn't have been happier. Neither could Adrien. She felt now perhaps she would have the courage to ask him for something she had wanted since they had moved into their shared home.

"Adrien."

"Hm?"

"Now that we are, well, engaged. I was hoping we could, um, maybe...move onto another step." She said cautiously.

"Another step? Like what milady?"

Taking a deep breath in, she let it out slowly to calm her nerves. She leaned towards him and uttered in his ear. Her tone a little sultry.

"I want us to make love Adrien."

Adrien gasped, turned deep red and seemed unable to form words.

"Please." She gave him the sweetest, most begging look.

He hadn't planned on being intimate that way with her until their wedding night. Ever the gentleman. But the way she looked at him, the tone of her voice as she asked him for that, started to crack the barrier he'd erected to stop his libido from ruining things with his beloved. Adrien had found it tough to keep control since they started to live in the same apartment. Seeing her wandering about in her tiny shorts and tank top pyjamas in the mornings. The glimpses he got of her moving from bathroom to bedroom after a shower, clad in a towel only. Many a day had required him to take bitterly cold showers to calm his raging hormones.

But now. Now she wanted him. And boy did he ever want her.

Averting her gaze, Marinette began to feel that her request wasn't going to happen. After all Adrien had pointedly insisted that such intimacy not happen till they were married. She loved that he wanted to be old fashioned about it. It was sweet and romantic. But Marinette found she didn't want to wait. Adrien was the love of her life and she wanted, so very much, to go further than heavy petting. It had taken her so long to actually get the guy, and with all the villains to fight and school and now college, it seemed like time was flying past them at light speed.

The way she turned her gaze away. The look of deflation. The way she seemed to slightly curl in on herself. Adrien realised she was assuming his answer would be no. He didn't like to see her looking that way. It tore at his heart to think he was the cause. In that second Adrien made a snap decision. Dropping the ring box and rose, he grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and pulled her to him. His lips claimed hers in a fierce kiss. He felt her stiffen and then relax. Felt her lips move against his. Her tongue and his began a fevered tango. She moaned slightly. He groaned a little.

Without ever breaking their lip connection, the pair shifted on the floor, till Adrien's back was against the couch end and Marinette was straddling his lap. Hands dived into soft blond hair and nails gently scraped on his scalp. Strong elegant hands groped her waist and rock her forwards a bit. They both groaned into each others mouths. Even with the breeze coming in via every open window and door, they still felt their body temperatures rising with every passing second. For them both it was like the gates that had been locked were now broken open and they were free to touch, kiss, feel and savour. More deeply than usual. Adrien could feel the heat pressing against his growing erection. With every shift of Marinette's hips the moisture between her thighs grew and dampened the crotch of his pants.

Lungs screaming for air, they broke the connection of lips to suck in oxygen in rasping gasps. Foreheads touching, hands gripping, hips rolling. Even though they stopped the kiss for air their ministrations never ceased. The lock had been shattered and there was no stopping the torrent of desire now. For a brief moment Marinette wondered if they were going to make love right there on the living room floor. But then she was being lifted up. Adrien wrapped her legs around his waist, getting to his feet clumsily, then had a moment of uncertainty. Should he turn left or right? Marinette was effectively wrapped around him, feeling his strong hands gripping her ass.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Your room or mine?" He replied.

"Adrien..." She shook her head a little and then said impatiently "Which ever one is closest silly."

"Mine it is."

With that Adrien started toward his room. He deftly opened his door with a nudge of his foot, crossing into the room and kicking it shut. Marinette chose now to tease him a bit, attacking his neck with teeth and tongue. He groaned loudly and squeezed her ass. Grinning against his flesh she was pleased with herself. Then the world seemed to flip over. They landed on the bed in a heap of limbs and Adrien instantly captured her mouth again. The heated kissing started up again, hands roaming over bodies, tongues duelling. Adrien ground into her. Marinette planted her feet on the bed and jerked up to meet him. More delicious moans and they were suddenly on fire. Burning with need. Desperate to shed the final barrier. Clothing.

Frantically they clawed at each others garments. Adrien's shirt lost it's buttons as it was pulled open. Marinette's shorts got ripped a little as they were yanked down. Shoes flew into the corners of the room. Haphazardly articles of clothing were tossed away in all directions. The offending items not getting much of a thought as their owners sought only to shed them as quickly as possible. There were gratified moans as skin contacted skin. Nails raked over his back. Hands kneaded her breasts. His long hard hot cock slid against her wet folds. Coating him in her juices, making her tremble. She sucked in a breath as his tongue and teeth taunted her nipple, grazing her flesh, shooting off sparks throughout her body.

"Adrien...Please...I..."

"Not yet milady." He breathed against her skin "Soon."

She whined. His teasing was torture. She ached to have him inside her. To feel his body flush with hers. Then his fingers were at her entrance. Seeking to drive her crazy. Adrien knew that he would not last long once inside her, so his aim was to pleasure her before himself. Long digits probed into her wet heat. She gasped, bucked. Two fingers slid into her easily and began to massage her walls. Feeling them twitching and contracting, revelling in the notion that soon those sensation would be felt by his most sensitive organ. It caused his cock to throb harder, to ache just a bit more. As he worked his nimble digits inside her, he then pressed against that sensitive firm button above her folds.

Marinette groaned and fisted both the sheets and Adrien's hair. His mouth came down upon hers for another bruising lip lock. Swallowing her cries of ecstasy Adrien drove her into an orgasm so blindingly powerful she couldn't tell where it began and where it ended. Her entire being was vibrating and her heart was racing, a loud humming in her ears as she stiffened and lifted her hips, thighs crushing together tightly trapping his hand. Adrien felt her trembling beneath him. Felt his hand soaked in her fluids. His own need reaching a new height. Seeing her slowly slump back onto the bed and panting in air on raged breaths, he knew the time was about right. He had succeeded in pleasuring his love, his lady and now it was the moment his soul ached for...to join with her in body.

Opening Marinette up, Adrien settled between her legs and used his hand to guide his cock to her now sopping wet entrance. He couldn't, wouldn't wait any longer. Cupping her face and meeting her glazed eyes, Adrien slipped into her slowly. As slowly as he possibly could given how turned on and how much his shaft ached for release. Those bluebell eyes grew wide and then lolled back under her lids a little. It didn't hurt. Not in the least. All she felt was a strange discomfort followed by a slow building heat inside her belly. Adrien watched her reaction as he sank deeper and deeper into her. The heat. The softness. The surprising tightness. His mouth fell open in a silent groan as he slid into sheer heaven and his pupils expanded.

Now fully seated inside Marinette, Adrien took a moment to gaze down at the woman who held his heart and soul. She was flushed, her eyes filled with desire and her hand in his hair began to alternate between kneading and scraping. It sent a delicious tingle down his spine and he drew his hips back. In slow motion they watched each other as he drew back half way. The speed was killing him and he couldn't hold back his primal urges any longer. With a snap of his hip Adrien thrust into her and watched her eyes pop wide as she moaned with delight. Clamping his mouth upon her neck, sucking and biting, Adrien let his instincts take over and he took off with a bracing pace. In and out. Marinette's cries ringing his ears. Her nails scratching his scalp. Those slender legs curling around his waist like a vice.

Faster. Harder. Wetter. More and more Adrien drove into her. The knot in his gut tightening. Her body arching into his. Their breathing rougher. Higher and higher they flew. His name fell from her lips riding on a moan. Hers tumbled from his own. Their senses were bombarded with nothing but the wet slapping of skin to skin and the sounds of their moans and the need, the insatiable need to go higher and push harder and crash over that final cliff together. So close. So very close. The minutes and seconds passing like sands through an hourglass. With a final burst of power, Adrien hooked Marinette's legs over his arms folding her over a little and pile driving into her with everything he had left. Her walls clenched hard and he buried himself as deep as he could inside her. Both of them called out to the other as they fell, together, into the bliss of release and euphoria.

Exhausted and breathless, the pair slumped into the mattress in a tangle of limbs and remained that way for a long while. Regaining their regular breathing and their muscles finally loosening, they laid there in the aftermath of the most pleasurable thing that either of them had ever experienced. Silence slowly fell in the room as the pair of lovers gently dozed wrapped up in each others embrace. Marinette hummed with appreciation. Adrien sighed contently. But then his eyes popped wide and he gasped. His entire body suddenly went rigid beside her.

"Adrien? What is it? Is something the matter?"

"Uh...Marinette...I'm...so sorry." He gulped, realising a key detail he had forgotten.

"Sorry for what?" She shifted to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't...I got so caught up and forgot to use..." He paled.

"Oh? Oh!" Marinette giggled, earning her a panicked look from Adrien.

"Why are you laughing!? This is serious Marinette!"

"I'm sorry. But you're just too cute." She cupped his face "We just made love for the very first time and here you are panicking over...birth control."

"But that was my responsibility. I'm the man I should have used protection. Now...oh man your dad is gonna kill me." He looked scared.

Shifting onto her elbow, Marinette placed a tender kiss to his cheek and then to his lips, as she whispered words Adrien was not expecting.

"It's okay. I've been hoping for this for a while. I've been on the contraceptive pill for just over a year." She assured him "So this time, it's okay. We'll remember next time if you want to be extra careful. So please..stop worrying and kiss me."

Adrien was dumbfounded. Unable to form any words to respond to her confession. But her tone and the look in her eyes told him she wasn't mad. Rather she was blissfully happy. So he did as he was told, like he had done time after time as Cat Noir following Ladybug's lead, and kissed his fiancée softly. She sank into his arms and they shared a tender moment, before sighing and settling together on the bed. Cuddling and letting the happiness of the moment fill their hearts. Nothing could ever compare to this, in Adrien's mind. He had his lady. She loved him and he loved her. She had said yes to becoming his wife. They were going to grow old together and make a life, a home, a family.

No matter what the world might hurl their way, they would face it like they always do...as a team, as partners, as a couple and as lovers.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
